De noble a plebeyo
by Zuuka-chan
Summary: Len , heredero a una inmensa fortuna , es secuestrado , desterrado de la fortuna , su padre no paga el rescate , y lo deja a la suerte , la vida d eLen da un giro de 180  grados XD ,¿ que pasara? , ¿regresara?, entren y chequen ;D reviews! plz
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ! si ya se que todavía no termino con las demás historias , pero no resistí la tentación y pues me puse a escribir y así quedo esta loca idea ,XD bueno pues los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios , fic sin fines de lucro , esto es de fans para fans , el contenido es apto para todas las edades , hasta que decida lo contrario ;D , bueno pues enjoy it ! **

**De noble a plebello**

Len 's POV

_Lo usual que uno desea es convertirse en alguien importante y superior , mas yo no disfruto estar en este lugar , soy Kagamine Len , hijo de un empresario muy conocido por todo Japon , mi gemela se llama Rin , y secretamente la he amado por casi 3 años , esto es fraternal , si lo se , desde unos meses nos llevan al psicólogo , desde que papa lo descubrió , esto se ha hecho demasiado complicado , ahora ya no sere yo quien siga con el "negocio familiar" este es mi destierro , Rin será la siguiente en heredar , pero yo sigo en casa con todas mis pertenencias y sigo siendo un noble , pues a papa sacarme de la casa le puede costar rumores , Rin no se tomo tan a mal mi confesión , si no que trata de ayudarme a superarlo para que yo pueda encontrar un mayor partido y asi librar el destierro de papa , aunque yo pienso que el nunca me va a perdonar no cuesta nada intentar , los hijos de los mas famosos empresarios son un blanco fácil , si no están vigilados , pues mucha gente puede intentar secuestrarlos a cambio de una buena paga , hace unos meses que la hija de el famoso creador de Vocaloid desapareció , rumorean que han sido , los mismos aliados del empresario , sin embargo , por mas dinero que entrega , no le han devuelto a su hija , deben de estar devastados cuando algo tan valioso se pierde de la vista , bueno que decir , en unos días habrá un baile para celebrar nuestro decimo-sexto cumpleaños , donde Rin pasara a ser la siguiente al mando de la empresa , todo debe de estar listo para esa fecha , con mucha suerte , papa me ha dejado asistir al lado de Rin en el baile ,puesto que somos gemelos y si yo faltara la demás genet se percataría , una suave voz me saco de msi pensamientos._

-Len-sama , es hora de bajar para empezar la ceremonia –-Gracias por avisarme Eloisse , enseguida bajo –-Con su permiso me retiro-

_Bostezo al oir cerra la puerta , ha decir verdad el tiempo pasa muy rápido , ya casi no recuerdo nuestro séptimo cumpleaños , eramos tan pequeños …_

_Minutos después baje de mi alcoba y baje las escaleras que daban al salón principal , en ellas se encontraba papa , Rin y mama , baje conRin tomando su mano , una melodía gracial se empezó a escuchar , era la hoar de empezar el baile , abajo habia demaciada gente , la mayoría no conocía , pero pude visualizar a la señorita Luka y a su prometido Gakupo , a Kaito , el hijo de un amigo de mi padre ,y Meiko una amiga muy cercana de mama. Solte la mano de Rin para empezar a saludar a toda la multitud , la verdad es que el baile estuvo un poco largo , después de lo mas importante , Sali a los jardines , a tomar un poco de aire , y me quede un momento meditando hasta que escuche ramas crujir y me voltee para ver que habia sido el causante de esos ruidos._

-¿Quién anda ahí?-

_No se escucho nada hasta uwe sentí como alguien me agarraba bruscamente de lso hombros y me empezaba a amarrar a una cuerda , escuche unas risas y despeus de eso me pusieron un pañuelo con un liuido que al aspirarlo me desmaye .No sabia que habia pasado con Rin , con mama o cn papa , si Rin se habia preocupado , me tuve que haber cuidado bien , porque no sabia que pasaría . _

_Despues de uns suños un poco extraños , desperté en una cama individual , en una habitación beige , de decorado femenino , tarte de levantarme pero me empezó a doler el abdomen , me destape y me di cuanta que tenia algunas vendas , no sabia donde estaba , pero oi pasos dirigirse hasta la habitación en la que me encontraba , me alarme un pooc pensando que estaba débil y enestos momentos era inútil , el peor momento pasaría por mis ojos , los pasos se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que._

-Al fin despiertas –

_No era lo que me esperaba , un secuestrador , un asesino si no que era…._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola gente! aquí les traigo el capitulo 2 de "De noble a plebeyo " , ya saben todos los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios , lo único que es mio es la historia , es de fans para fans , sin fines de lucro , enjoy it ! ;D.**

Capitulo 2. Rin 's POV

_La fiesta está por concluir , les acababa de dar a todos un discurso , la verdad todas esa cosas no me importaban tanto como a Len , lo que me sorprendió , fue que no lo vio reunido entre la multitud , seguramente debería de estar en los jardines , camine hasta una de las puertas que daban al jardín principal y lo único que pude encontrar fue el reloj de bolsillo de Len y al otro camino que daba a la salida un auto ,**con Len adentro,** mi corazón comenzó a latir a mil , y las lagrimas no tardaron en salir , me quede ahí parada viendo como se lo llevaban , no sabía que hacer , hasta que una mano , tomo mi hombro , era Eloisse , la nana con la Len y yo habíamos pasado lo que se puede decir una vida feliz , me abrase a ella y se repetía lo que había visto , ella me llevo adentro y como la ceremonia había concluido el vestíbulo ya estaban los sillones , Eloisse me recostó en uno y en un rato mama y papa se encontraban conmigo._

-¡Padre te he dicho que han secuestrado a Len!- las lagrimas ya salían sin importar nada que las detuviera.-

Ese niño ya se lo tenía merecido, estaba loco, lo que quería contigo era fraternal, ¡entiéndelo!-

Pero padre yo lo quiero, es mi hermano, al menos paga su rescate

-No pagare solo para salvar a ese mocoso, ¡prefiero que se pudra!-

¡Lo pueden matar padre ¡ por favor , no quiero que maten a Len

-Rin , hija , por favor no insistas mas- Mama también estaba devastada , pero si le llegaba a decir algo a papa ella sabía que él podría pegarle

-Pero mama-No voy a discutir mas , ¡vete a tu cuarto!-

_Corrí pro las escaleras hasta llegar a mi puerta , la abrí , y me avente sobre mi cama , llore hasta que me quede dormida , ahora ¿Qué pasaría con Len? , no podía hacer nada por él , lo único que lo ayudaba ahora era su suerte misma._

_A la mañana siguiente , mis ojos permanecian hinchados , no sali para nada mi habitacion , hoy seria el dia en que me presentaban a distintos candidatos para seguir la compania a su lado , mi mama toco varias _

_veces la puerta pero yo nunca le abri , sabia que ella habia sido mandada por papa para convencerme de bajar , Eloisse estaba tambien afuera , ellas me habian dicho que ya habian llegado varios muchachos , no _

_sali , supuse que ellas se habian aburrido de esperar , algo me saco de mis pensamientos , la peurta se empezaba a abrir , dejando ver a un muchacho de cabellera rojiza , era alto , sus ojos tambien eran rojos , _

_era alto , y de tez palida , el se presento y luego tomo asiento en un mini sofa al frente de mi cama._

-Perdone que la interrumpa señorita Rin , yo soy Akaito Shion -

-Hola...-

-Veo que hoy es un mal dia , sera mejro que me marche-

-No espera-

-Cuentame , talvez yo puede ayudarte-

-No puedo decirte , papa me lo prohibio-

-¿Que le parece si salimos a los jardines , señorita Rin , talvez si le da un poco de aire se mejore-

-Esta bien-

_Sali con Akaito a los jardines , el me hablo sobre su familia , sus problemas , me senti entendida despues de todo , le conte sobre Len , sobre mama ,sobre mi vida , estuvo casi todo el dia , hasta que me dijo que _

_hace algun tiempo habian secuestrado a su pequeña hermana en una fiesta de sucesión , entonces fue cuando le conte sobre el secuestro de Len._

-A Len tambien lo secuestraron en la fiesta de sucesion-

-A Miku Hatsune la secuestraron hace dos meses en la fiesta de sucesion de su hermano mayor , Mikuo-

-Esto se me hace muy extraño ¿porque estaria secuestrando a los hermanos menores de la line de sucesion?-

-No tengo idea , pero yo estoy decidido a averiguar donde tienen a mi hermana-

-Si yo igual-

-Tengo un plan del cual nunca sospecharan-

-Si nos reunimos cada cierto tiempo , aparentando salir ,los dos salieramos beneficiados-

-De acuerdo , ¿cuanto "empezamos a salir"?-

-Mañana pasare por usted señorita Rin-

_Sube a mi habitacion y prepare mis cosas para mañana , estaba segura de que te encontraria Len , era una promesa que debia cumplir._


	3. Chapter 3 Regresamos con Len

**Hey friends! aquí el cap 3 sorry por no contestar a sus reviews están muy kawaiis ! la verdd que cuando edito los cap siempre me equivoco y escribo -De noble a príncipe XD ,bueno a lo que vinimos , todos los personajes son propiedad de vocaloid menos Risamiru n.n oki bueno empecemos ,fic sin fines de lucro , de fans para fans.**

Len 's POV

Vi entrar a una chica peli verde seguida de una de melena un poco mas oscura

.-Al fin despertaste , pensamos que estabas muerto.

-Miku-chan , no es bueno bromear sobre estar muerto

-Pero si es solo una broma Kaiko-chan-

_Y así se quedaron discutiendo un buen rato hasta que apareció una chica pelirroja que detuvo su pelea._

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? ¡compórtense!

-Gomen Akaiko-itoko-chan- dijo la chica de melena azul rey haciendo una reverencia

-Si lo sentimos , veníamos a ver como estaba Len-kun- pronuncio la peli verde

_La chica pelirroja se volteo hacia mi haciéndome sonrojar._

-Mucho gusto Len-kun , yo soy Akaiko –

_-Un placer conocerte Akaiko-chan …. Etto.. les quería preguntar que hago aquí y ..herido_

-Una disculpa – esta vez la chica peli verde hablo – Haku y Dell –chan no hicieron un buen trabajo al traerte "ileso" aquí

–-Emm si de esto me doy cuenta -.-u

-y respecto a tu pregunta sobre que haces aquí , pues la verdad es que estas en la casa de Risa-chan , como veras es una simple casa de un "plebeyo" , yo soy Miku , seguramente me haz de conocer por mi familia , ellas son las herederas de la compañía Shion , Akaiko y Kaiko , son primas , y pues nosotras decidimos este estilo de vida , haciéndonos pasar como secuestradas ,por un amor fraternal que seria

prohibido en nuestras familias –_esta vez las tres chicas bajaron la cabeza y el brillo de sus ojos se apago de repente_

_ –_-Veras nuestros hermanos mayores subieron como herederos principales cuando deberíamos de ser nosotras pero nuestros respectivos padres nos han desterrado – pronuncio quedo la pelirroja

_Me hicieron recordar a mi y a Rin , fuimos tan unidos y yo metí la pata confesándole mi amor , desterrado fui , yo entendía claramente a esta chicas , les había pasado lo mismo que a mi._

-….Pero el pasado ya no importa , hemos decidido desaparecer por completo de el mapa de los nobles , ahora nuestra vida cambio y se encuentra bien , mucho mejor de lo que estábamos con nuestras familias- dijo Akaiko-

_-Pero ¿Por qué me secuestraron?_

_-Len , es muy fácil distinguir tu mirada de sufrimiento , sabemos que te desterraron , y pensamos que un cambio de vida te haría muy bien , dando este un giro de 360_

_grados estarás mejor , ….créenos… , solo quédate un poco con nosotras , te ayudaremos- me brindaron un apoyo que no pudo negar la proposición._

_ -Después de un rato pude distinguir un sonido de una cafetera y después pasos subiendo-_

__Entro una chica con una bandejita , ella era alta , pelirroja , con unos lindos ojos aquamarina , un vestido sencillo que le entallaba perfectamente a su figura , nos sonrió y camino hacia nosotros depositando la bandejita en la mesita junto a la cama donde yo yacía__

_-He escuchado que haz despertado Len –kun , y traje un poco de café y galletas –_

-¡Wow ¡ Risa-chan estas galletas están estupendas :3

-Miku , no agarres las cosas sin permiso ¬¬

-Gomen -.-u -

-No podía esperar una respuesta mas tonta de tu parte Miku – _dijo la pequeña pelirroja de orbes carmesí-_

_Empezaron a pelear y la de melena azul oscura las trataba de separar sin éxito mientras la recién llegada se reía a carcajadas, definitivamente esta experiencia seria caóticamente divertida._


End file.
